We Are Fourtris
by thedauntlessonfire
Summary: This continues on with that couple. They met through Fourtris and most of the events are true. That's why it is in the Divergent account. My writing on here is new, so feel free to give tips and help out. Enjoy!


I stand outside of Erica's door nervous as ever. I don't know why I am, maybe I'm just afraid of what she will say. Maybe all this isn't even worth it. Maybe-

Erica opens the door and looks up at me. "Oh, hey, Justin." I must have startled her.

"Huh?" I say as I jump at the sound of her voice. What am I even doing? "Hi.." I decide if I should ask her now, but instead I say, "Were you leaving?"

I stare at her blond locks of curls as she ties her purple Converses. "I was going for a walk," she states. "Want to come?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." This is the perfect moment, I swear, I just have to take her somewhere she would absolutely love. Maybe I'll just have her make that choice. Yeah, that sounds doable.

I smile at Erica as she takes my hand. "So, what did you come here for?" she asks curiously. I start to walk and tuck a small black box in my back pocket.

"Nothing important." It is important. "Just think about planning vacations, you know, the usual." My thoughts start to drift at the sight of her dark blue eyes melting into my brown ones.

Erica starts to jog. "Hm. What is that, honey?" I shake my head quickly and push it further into my pockets. "Car keys. It's nothing," I spit out. Why is this so hard? The nerves are getting to me. I want to say it. I want to ask her now. I want her with me for eternity. Infinity.

"Okay.. Hey," Erica starts. "Remember when we were teens and used to go to that boardwalk? Good times."

I suddenly imagine our 16 and 17 year old selves pushing each other in the water, laughing about absolutely nothing but the other's fail. I laugh at the memory. We will have more like that, for sure. I try to keep up with her. " I remember. Of course I do."

She smiles at me and I feel that rush I always have when I'm with her. "I'll always remember those moments," Erica says happily and looks at the sky. Her hair breezes through the wind, making the features on her face look even more beautiful then they already are.

I slow down my pace. "Hey.." I think this over quick. "What's your favorite place around here? I mean, it does changes every now and then, right?" We laugh together as she slows down so I could catch up.

"I guess so. I don't know. Places we've been together. The ones that hold memories," she thinks some more. "How about you?"

I stare at her, I want her to pick. I want this to be perfect for the both of us. "I want to know just in case something ever comes up. Where do you want to go, sweetheart?"

Erica looks at me in an odd way. "I want you to pick, babe."

I shake my head. We could go on forever like this. "Seriously." I look at her sincerely. "I want you to pick." I walk ahead slowly.

Erica takes my hand. My face burns up. "I have an idea," she says excitedly and runs down the street. I follow her pace.

When we arrive, I look around. An amusement park and an old Ferris wheel. Erica stands under it. I watch her silhouette in the darkness of the wind, her hair shining from the moon's light. I moves my thumb in circles on her hand.

"We met through Four and Tris. Like the Ferris wheel and everything," she looks up.

I nod. "Is this perfect for you yet, baby?" My heart starts to race.

"Wait..." she pulls close to me so her head is on my chest. "Now it is."

I wrap my arm around her and use my other to pull out the box. It's finally happening, after all these years. I shouldn't be nervous. This is Tris. This is Erica. I love her. "Erica?" I hesitate. I forget all my opposing thoughts and carry on with what I have always wanted. What I have always needed. "I have a question."

Erica looks up at me, confused and curious. "Which is?"

I shift uneasily and look down at her bright face. I forget about everything else happening in the world and say without second thoughts. "Erica.. I will love you every waking minutes of infinity, there is nothing else I could ever, ever, want in this cruel world, but with you with me, I am able to forget."

She stares at me. It makes me feel a little nervous. I forget it. I gently take her hand and open it. I set the open box with a ring in it on her hand. The ring was silver, with gold engravings, "We Are 4+6" and an infinity symbol on the other side. I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful eyes.

"Would you do the incredible honor," I say smiling. "Of marrying me, Eri?"

Erica continues to stare at me for a while. She looks shocked. I start to break down inside, thinking it was too early, thinking she wasn't ready for a commitment like this.

Then she finally starts to say, "Yes... Justin, infinity is a long time..." she smiles at me. "But I don't mind spending every second of it with you."

Without thinking, I smile widely. I slowly slip the ring onto her finger. My life feels complete with her. I bring my lips to hers and I feel like everything, the world, time, and completely stopped. Fourtris moment, yes?

"I love you," Erica says. "For infinity."

I laugh quietly, my heart is producing static. I respond, "I love you, too, Erica. For infinity."

As Erica smiles, she leads me to a grassy hilltop just behind the Ferris wheel. She lays down on her back, making her seem vulnerable. "And to think all of this was because of Instagram." She was right. I sit next to her fragile body. I will always protect her.

"And Divergent," I add. Divergent and Instagram started this.

She smiles, with a joking tone, she says, "We have to invite Jess to the wedding."

We both laugh. My head has a billion thoughts. "Definitely. We can invite anyone. All I know is I'll have you." Erica leans in and I hold her close.

Every moment with Erica, I just fall in love with her just like the first time, and man, was that crazy. "I love you," I say truthfully.

"Ditto," Erica say as she brushes her lips against mine.

I smile and lean into the kiss. I wonder what she's thinking.

Erica pulled back slightly and runs her hand through my hair. "Perfect.."

I look into her eyes. I say as a joke, "That's what I was hoping for." To think a girl I met on Instagram could make me feel such a burning feeling.

I stare at her as she looks up at the moon. "Justin and Erica," she seems to say unthinkingly. "I like it."

"Justin and Erica for infinity," I kiss her cheek.

Erica turns toward me and brushes her lips over mine, she whispers, "Like it, Tobias?" She winks as she uses a name from our book.

I play along with it and smile. "Love it, Tris." I laugh. I look at her. "Do you think your family would be alright with this?"

Erica frowns. I feel uneasy all of a sudden, but she takes my hand onto her lap and moves her thumb over it. I don't feel so uneasy anymore. "No. They wouldn't. But I don't care."

I stare at the ground. "Half mine are dead, so I don't have to worry," I say hesitantly.

She moves her hand over my jaw and says, "You have one more now," she smiles. Erica makes me feel happy. She always has.


End file.
